Cerberus Langarm
Officer Cerberus Langarm was a British wizard in the employment of the British Ministry of Magic, where he worked as an Officer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in the capacity of an Auror,Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (See this) under head of department, Harry Potter. Considered a 'celebrated' one, he took great pride in his position, Biography Early life Born somewhere in the British Isles, Cerberus Langarm was the scion of a family of unknown wizarding descent. Like nearly all other magical children born in the wizarding community of Great Britain, Cerberus presumably attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.“Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard,” Lupin replied. “That was announced yesterday. It’s a change, because it was never obligatory before. Of course, nearly every witch and wizard in Britain has been educated at Hogwarts, but their parents had the right to teach them at home or send them abroad if they preferred.”- Remus Lupin, . A gifted student, he earned good marks on his exams, earning at least an 'Exceeds Expectations' mark in five of his O.W.L.Requirements to become a Hit Wizard is described in the Daily Prophet newsletters - Issue 2. examinations and graduating with similar results on his N.E.W.T.s.In , Minerva McGonagall establishes that Aurors require a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s, and nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations' in order to be eligible for training to join the Auror Office. Career as an Auror Sometime after his seventeenth birthday, Cerberus joined the Ministry of Magic in London, where he worked as an Officer in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. A fully trained Hit Wizard,"I'm a Magical Law Enforcement Officer! I've trained to fight Dark wizards!" - Cerberus Langarm, ." "I catch hardened criminals, Grimblehawk. I think I can handle one measly beast! Now, stand back while I break the door down!" - Cerberus Langarm, . he nevertheless had to resign himself to less dangerous assignments in between high-risk ones. As such, he was known to have been actively pursuing petty criminals such as Silas Crump, making investigative inquiries and retrieving and examining evidence, (Case 5: Trouble Brewing) and do liaison work with other departments when necessary. For a time, he worked closely with the Beast Division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, to whom he passed on intelligence regarding reports of creature-related incidents, examining evidence they found in the field as well as securing the area in which the beast in question was believed to be located in order to prevent further injuries. At some point in his career, Cerberus would go on to complete a stringent series of character and aptitude tests in order to be accepted into the comprehensive, three year long training programme required to finalise his transfer to Auror Office. Eventually, after serving as an Auror for some time and having fought Dark wizards alongside among others Mordecai Berrycloth, Dorian Fungbury and Penelope Fawley, he became a quite well-respected one himself. In 2019, he hosted the Forum Quorum, where his advice on the health benefits of proper rest before and after battle benefited at least some members of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force in attendance. He would also eventually hold a course in self-defensive spellwork that would give them an advantage in the field. (see video) He also was assigned with overseeing the Resilience Training of Aurors-in-training. Personality and traits Known to take great pride in his position as an officer of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Cerberus Langarm is a diligent, tough-minded individual, known to take his duties seriously and maintained an overall professional and largely courteous demeanour. Decisive in both thought and deed, he was above all else a man of action, often reaching for his wand to solve a problem rather than reason his way around it. One such example took place during his time working with the Beast Division, whereupon Cerberus agreed to help to investigate the secret owlery of Bilius Finbok, and was so quick to instinctively break down the door with a spell that he failed to realise that his co-workers had already unlocked it. (Case 5: Trouble Brewing) He also had a somewhat old-fashioned and naive outlook on magical creatures, employing a "curse-to-kill" policy similar to the one for which the MACUSA used to be well-known for back in the 1920s when facing those he regarded as particularly dangerous. He also possessed a dry wit, and was not immune to the finding of amusements at other people's expense, as seen when he delegated the task of going through the accounts ledger from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley to Mathilda and her partner, telling her to "enjoy", despite the fact that he knew she was no more fond of paperwork than himself. Proud to a fault, he was also embarrassed about some of his own shortcomings and hence, reluctant to acknowledge them in front of other people, such as his fear of snakes. Magical abilities and skills * Magical mastery: Highly skilled, incredibly well-trained and rather powerful, Cerberus Langarm was a very accomplished wizard, being more than proficient in both the theory of at least Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms, as well as adept in the application of that knowledge. * Auror skills: 'As an official Dark Wizard catcher, Cerberus Langarm was a very capable investigator trained extensively as to become a well-respected expert in his line of work, and responsible for his fair share of captures and arrests of dangerous Dark Wizards over the course of his career at the Auror Office. * 'Martial magic: As an Auror, Officer Langarm was an accomplished duellist, and had seen combat more than once in his time at the Ministry, and would go on to share his experiences with the Aurors-in-training working for the Statute of Secrecy Task Force in order to help them contain The Calamity. Etymology His first name is the Latin version of Kerberos (Κέρβερος), the three-headed dog which in Greek legend guarded the entrance to Hades. His last name appear to be a pun on "long arm", as in the idiom long arm of the law, used to refer to the police Appearances * *''Harry Potter: Wizards Unite'' Notes and references pl:Cerberus Langarm es:Cerberus Langarm fr:Cerberus Langarm ru:Цербер Лангарм Category:Auror Office personnel Category:Aurors Category:British individuals Category:Green-eyed individuals Category:Males Category:Wizards